Power Play
by Lucreace
Summary: When Hermione is captured and placed under house arrest at Malfoy Manor, her only companion is Draco Malfoy. Experimented on by Death Eaters, will she be able to turn her enemy into her friend and take back that which was stolen from her? HG/DM. Written for the HPFC gemstone challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger looked up at the ceiling and had no idea where she was. Well, that wasn't quite true; she was lying in a comfortable bed in what appeared to be a grand stately home. She was still wearing her school clothes, except her shoes and that was that. She had no recollection of the night before or how she got where she was. All it all, it was a complete bother. N.E.W.T.S were coming up and this was no time to be away from school, lounging in bed doing nothing. She shifted until she was sitting up and took a better look around the room. There was a large bookshelf that contained several Muggle titles, a bedside table and an empty fireplace. It was clearly a guest room.

Throwing the heavy duvet from her body, she swung her legs out from the bed and stood up. The think carpet cushioned her every step as she walked to the door. Once there, she placed her hand on the knob and turned it. It rattled but refused to open. Locked in then. Sighing, she returned to the bed and sat on it. She pushed fuzzy curls from her face and looked around. None of her possessions were there, not even her wand. There was nothing to do but wait until her captor returned and unlocked the door. The idea that she had been captured was not lost on her at all, why else would the door be locked? She pulled a book from the shelf, _Wuthering Heights_, and flicked it open. If she had to wait, she may as well read something while she was at it.

Hours passed. As soon as she heard the door knob turn, she placed the book to once side, sat up on the bed and faced the door. She fixed her best glare on her face as the heavy wooden door swung slowly open. When she saw who hurried through the doorway, her mouth hung open and she couldn't stop staring.

"Merlin's breath! You!" she whispered.

"Close your mouth Granger, you look like an idiot."

She clamped her mouth closed but continued to stare at her captor. He pushed platinum blonde hair from his face and glared right back at her, "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I live here," he retorted.

"Oh. Then why am _I_ here?"

"You're here because of an experiment the Dark Lord is carrying out. I'm here because my father wants me to keep an eye on you." Draco replied, "I can't see why one of the servants doesn't do it, you're the last person I want to spend time with."

"What experiment?" Hermione asked. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Draco's mouth turned into a sort of sneer and a laugh barked from his mouth.

"We'll soon see if it worked or not." Hermione swallowed. "Come with me," he said.

Hermione pushed herself from the bed and followed Draco out of the room. What choice did she have?


	2. Chapter 2

Draco led Hermione down a dark corridor and into a large sitting room. A huge fire was roaring in the grate, the air was stifling. Her eyes drifted over the ornate coffee table to the huge plate of sandwiches on it. Her stomach groaned involuntarily. She couldn't recall the last time she's eaten anything. Draco indicated a seat for her to sit on, a large plush affair with too many cushions, yet she did as she was asked.

"Sandwich?" Draco asked. She took one and chomped a giant bite out of the soft warm bread. The tuna melted in her mouth and she sighed. "That good?" Hermione nodded. She swallowed.

"Thank you," she said. Draco shrugged and picked up a sandwich of his own.

"Don't thank me, I didn't make them." She ate the rest of her food in silence. Once she had eaten another, she sat back in her chair and regarded her companion. He was pale faced, with a pinched look about his forehead. Dark circles underlined his grey eyes and his mouth was turned down in a scowl. "What?" he snapped.

"This experiment?" she asked.

"Ah yes!" Draco said, a smile twisted his mouth into a harsh curve. He reached down the side of the sofa on which he was sat and pulled out her wand.

"Where did you get that" she said.

"Never you mind about that." He passed it to her and she snatched it from his hand. She pointed it right at his chest and he grinned, "Go on, try it." Hermione searched her mind for the right curse to aim at the weasel faced young man but found there was nothing there. She knew that she knew magic and that she had always been rather good at it. She'd got decent grades in all her studies so far and was eagerly awaiting the time when she would sit her next set of examinations. Yet, right this moment, there was nothing. She couldn't even recall the name of the one that made people stop moving. Draco began to laugh.

"What have you done to me?" she demanded. She shoved her wand through her hair and jumped out the chair. "Well?"

"I've done nothing to you," he tittered. "The Dark Lord however, will be very pleased to hear these results."

"Am I a prisoner then?"

"Well, we can't have you running off to Dumbledore and getting cured now can we?" Draco said. Hermione folded her arms over her chest and let out a huff. If she was a prisoner here, she didn't have to be gracious about it. She walked back and forth across the soft carpet. Draco's eyes followed her as she walked. She could feel his eyes on her flesh like a repulsive bug crawling over her skin.

"I need the bathroom," she said. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed at a wooden door behind him.

"There's a toilet in there." She nodded and left him sitting there. Once in the small windowless room she sat on the loo and began to think – there had to be a way out of here didn't there?


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the loo in the windowless bathroom wasn't going to get Hermione out of Malfoy Manor and back to where she could get help. She looked down at her hands and sighed. She turned her thoughts to all those classes she had taken. Wait a minute! Hadn't Harry, Ron and herself formed Dumbledore's army? Memories flooded back to her. How could she forget to cast simple spells like Wingardium Leviosa? She'd known that for years. She dragged her wand out of her hair and attempted the movements of the spell… What was the spell called again? She shoved it back in her hair and remembered the spell instantly! How had they done this to her? Pushing off from the toilet seat, she made a show of flushing the chain and washing her hands. No point making Draco suspicious about what she was doing. Maybe if she could write the details of the spell down, she would be able to cast that way.

"Have you a quill Draco?" she asked as she walked back into the stifling lounge.

"What do you want a pen for?" he said. She could just smack the sneer off his face! She narrowed her eyes before standing with her arms folded.

"Writing," she replied.

"Well of course it's for writing, what are you writing?" he looked at her as though she had gone soft in the head. She stared right back at the ferret faced cretin. An idea struck her.

"Don't look at me like that, idiot! It was a simple question, do you have a pen or not?" she said.

"I'm no idiot," he said. He sat up straighter in his chair and pulled his shirt down, making rather a big show of being mortally insulted.

"Then give me a pen and stop acting like one!" she said holding out her hand. Draco huffed a moment before summoning a quill and handing it to her. She folded her fingers around it and smiled. "Thank you." She tucked it into her back pocket "Ink?" she asked.

Draco pulled a face, "It's self-inking."

"Perfect!" Hermione replied. She turned and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I may be a prisoner here Draco but I will chose who I will and will not spend time with. I'd rather sit in my room and read books that bask in 'glorious' your presence. I know where I'm going, don't call on me unless you really have to," she said. With that, she turned and pushed the heavy wooden door to the sitting room open and stormed out. She fled back to the room she had come from and slammed the door behind her. Her heart pounded in her ears as she sank to the floor and she took a couple of deep breaths. Then she laughed. Draco had been easy to dupe. Then she laughed again as she realised how very Slytherin she'd been. Still, she'd gotten what she wanted and would now be able to test her theory. Would she be able to cast when she read her written words or would her mind fail her in that capacity too? There was only one way to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione tore a page from _Wuthering Heights_, a blank one from the back so as not to damage it, sat on the bed and began scribbling down all she knew about the Wingardium Leviosa charm. It was the stuff of first years so it should be simple enough. She scribbled everything down that she knew about the charm. She knew a lot yet it didn't take her that long. Once she was finished, she placed the quill to one side and read everything on the faded brown paper. Hermione read it again just to make sure she everything perfect and took a deep breath.

Her wand was beside her on the soft covers and she looked down at it. She knew it wasn't looking back, wasn't daring her to try once more. It wasn't mocking her, knowing she would fail. The doubts were coming from her. She swallowed her thoughts, closed her eyes and picked up her wand. She took another lungful of air and forced herself to open her eyes. Before she even looked at the page, she attempted to reach for her magic. It was as natural as breathing, yet she found herself unable to draw breath. Seven years knowledge seemed to have just disappeared. There was hope yet however, she glanced down at the instructions she had written down.

Step by step instructions told her baffled mind how to cast the levitation spell, she followed every one precisely. Placing the feather she'd taken from her pillow in front of her, waving her wand in the desired pattern and speaking the syllables using the inflection she had told herself. It should have been perfect, it should have worked but there was not even a twitch from the feather. Nothing. Hermione placed her wand aside for a moment and looked over the instructions once more. They were sound, nothing wrong with them at all. Maybe, if she tried again… She did so yet still nothing happened.

Seizing the piece of paper, she screwed it up and hurled it at the door with a scream. It wasn't fair! What had they done to take her magic away from her? She picked up the book and raised her hand as if to launch it however, she lowered the book back to the bed and let out a sigh. Throwing it would not bring her magic back, nor would it really make her feel better. There wasn't much she could do at the present moment so she paced the room, stopping at one large window. She pulled on the frame and the glass rose about a foot or so. Not enough for her to climb out of. Besides, she'd never make the jump; she was at least three storeys up. It was dark outside and she couldn't see far beyond the illumination the house provided. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hasty to abandon Draco. Annoying as he was, at least she _knew_ him. Merlin knew who else would be wondering the mansion. She returned to the bed and picked up the book, she may as well finish it now she'd started, what else was there to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime during the night, Hermione had snuggled under the heavy duvet and fallen into a blissful sleep. The room was exactly the right temperature and she'd slept well. When she awoke, sunlight was already filtering through the curtain she'd left half open. She stretched, yawned and arose, crossing to the window. Outside, the ground was covered in crisp, white frost. "Stunning isn't it?" Hermione jumped, she'd not heard the door open or anyone Apparate into the room. She turned and there stood Draco.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Draco folded his arms and threw his weight onto one leg. Hermione stared right back at him. The Ferret threw his arms up and turned away after a moment.

"Hermione, there are two ways we can play this out," he said.

"Oh? And what's that? I play along in your little experiment and act contrite and you get a big pat on the head from _him_?" she asked.

"Who else is going to try and help you?" Draco said. He turned back to face her, his arms held at his sides.

"You call this helping?" she barked. "Stealing my magic and locking me in this house is _not_ helping. Not. One. Bit."

"Have it your way," he said with a shrug. There was a pop and he Disapperated. Hermione turned back to the window and threw it out. There had to be a way out of here, there just had to be. How could she stay here with the Ferret? She tried to fit her head out the window but it was no use, it wouldn't fit. Ron would make a silly joke about that, she was sure. No, she wouldn't think about Ron or Harry; she pushed them from her mind and looked at the window pane. It was glass, ordinary glass. She turned and scanned the room. Her eyes fell on the bookshelf; there were some heavy looking books there! Perfect. She grabbed one and walked back to the offending window pane. Raising it behind her head, she screwed her eyes shut and brought it down.

Pain! Her hand was pinned in a grip tight as steel. She cried out as her wrist was bent in an unnatural way. The book fell from her grip and crashed on the floor. She tried to turn but a sharp push on her wrist had her fixed in place. "While you are in my house, I daresay you will respect it." That wasn't the Ferret's voice! Her wrist was released. She instantly began clutching it with her other hand before spinning around. Mr Malfoy stood before her. His face was as calm as a painting but his cold grey eyes held nothing but anger. She narrowed her eyes at him before trying to step around him. He raised his hand and slapped her. It didn't hurt that much but the shock of the blow was enough to stop her moving. "No magicless mudblood is going to disrespect me or my property. Do you understand?" His voice was as hard as his eyes.

Hermione nodded, too stunned to do anything else. Mr Malfoy spun on his heel and left in a flutter of long blonde hair and black clothing. Hermione returned to the bed and sank down on it, her hand against the cheek he'd struck. She was surprised to find it was wet. When had she started crying? Now that she started, it seemed that she couldn't stop. Tears came, unwanted, and ran down her face. She curled up on the bed and sobbed, not knowing what she was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Just a quick note to say thank you to all the new followers of this story of mine. I'm surprised at how many of you there areand I'm always glad to see others enjoying what I do as a little self indulgence. Please feel free to let me know what you think, I always read reviews and do my best to reply to them as well.**

**Thanks again. X**

* * *

A knock on the door made Hermione look up from the pillow. She pushed stray frizzy curls from her hair and sat up. Her eyes stung when she blinked and her voice was cracked when she muttered permission to come in. The door swung open slowly. "Can I come in?" Draco asked. He was carrying what appeared to be a mug in his hand and there was an open smile on his face.

"Sure," Hermione muttered, he was likely to just walk in anyway so there was no point fighting him at this point.

"Thank you," he said. He placed the cup of tea on the bedside table and pulled up one of the chairs. "I don't want to argue and I didn't come here for a fight," he said.

"Did you come here to gloat?" she asked. The smile vanished from Draco's face and she instantly regretted her sharp tongue, "Sorry."

"I brought you a cup of tea," he said. "Did my dad hurt you?"

Hermione picked up the tea and took a sip; it was warm, sweet and utterly delicious, "Nothing permanent. Mostly my pride," she said. It was true as well, her wrist wasn't painful, only two small bruises showed where he'd grabbed her and her cheek was fine. "No one has ever raised a hand to me before," she said.

"My dad can be a hard task master and believe me when I say we have little choice in the matters at the moment." Draco said. Hermione bit back the retort that was on her lips, there was no need to be so defensive, especially when he appeared to be so honest.

"Why did _you_ choose to follow?" she asked instead. She wrapped her hands around the cup in order to try and spread a little warmth into them. Somehow it had gotten so cold in the room.

"Wasn't much of a choice really," Draco replied. He got up and shut the window that had been left open, "The house is always full of Death Eaters anyway. The Dark Lord uses this place as a meeting hall a lot of the time so I was kind of forced into it." Hermione puffed out her cheeks and shook her head, "I had no choice," Draco repeated, "How odd would it look if one of the Dark Lord's closest follower's son refused to join him? I have a family to protect too." Draco said.

"It's ok, you don't have to justify yourself to me." Hermione said. Draco opened his mouth and shut it again, deciding against saying any more. He bent down and placed the scrunched up piece of paper on the bed – it was the piece she'd used to make notes on before attempting to use her wand again the night before.

"Did it work?"

"Do you think I'd still be here if it did?" she asked without malice.

"Good point." Draco said. "I hate to say that I am glad, do you know what would happen to me if you escaped?" Hermione shook her head, "Nor do I but it was implied that it wouldn't be pleasant."

"What about wandless magic?" he asked.

"I haven't tried that."

Draco gave her a small smile, "Maybe you should." He stood up and pulled the chair away from the bed. "I'll be back a bit later. The bathroom is just across the hallway if you need it. There are fresh towels as well if you need a shower or anything like that," he said.

"Thanks," Hermione said. She barely registered what he was saying, her mind was too busy thinking over the possibilities of wandless magic; maybe that was her ticket out of here!


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Draco left, Hermione grabbed a towel and hit the shower. As much as she wanted to explore the idea of wandless magic, she wanted to do so undisturbed and clean! It had been a long day yesterday and she felt the grime sticking to her skin. She wanted to wash away the humiliation of Mr Malfoy's strike on her skin and the unknown things that had been done to her. The hot water and thick lather did much to restore her senses. Once she was dry, dressed and back in the room that had been assigned to her, Hermione turned her thoughts to magic without the use of a wand. She pushed her hair out her face and screwed it into a bun.

That was it! She'd used it to practice in her first year. She'd thrown herself from trees and attempted to break her fall. It had worked too, most of the time at least. Then again, she'd never fallen that far. Would she be able to do it if she fell further? She examined the window once more, opening it and seeing if there was something she could do about forcing it open the last few inches that she needed to be able to squeeze through it. It was kept in place by little pieces of wood; it shouldn't take too much to get those moved out the way. She prodded one with her fingertip and it moved slightly. Perfect. She kept worrying at the wood and it fell away. Now for the other side! That one was a bit harder to wriggle free; she sat there for an extended amount of time, struggling to get the little piece of wood free.

The door opened, she dropped her hands and gazed out the window, "Beautiful view isn't it." It was Draco again. Hermione turned around. "I brought you some food." He did indeed have a plate of sandwiches in his hand. Hermione's stomach growled when her eyes fell on them.

"Thank you," she said, meaning it.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Why are they keeping me here?" she asked. Draco placed the sandwiches on the bedside table and let out a sigh.

"They're using you as a lure," he said.

"A lure?"

"The Dark Lord knows you're Potter's friend, he also knows that Potter will be trying to find you. He wants him to come here and try to rescue you."

"So he can fight him on his own terms." Hermione said.

"Exactly."

"Draco! You have to help me get out of here. If Harry comes here alone…"

"I can't. They'll kill me if I did that."

"But…"

"I'm rather attached to being alive Granger," he snapped. She shut her mouth and turned her head to the window. "I don't particularly want Potter dead but there's not much I can do." Draco said. "You're a smart girl, you'll think of something." That sounded a lot like a plea to her. The sound of the door closing had her grabbing a sandwich and continuing to worry at the last piece of wood that was between her and escaping. There was no way she could let Harry come here alone, not on her account at least. The piece of wood fell away and she threw the window open all the way. Now for the difficult part.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sat on the window ledge and munched her way through another sandwich. Egg mayonnaise with a hint of tomato; it was delicious. In fact, it was so delicious; she ate the whole plate full. She'd not realised she was that hungry until she began eating. Once done, she put the plate back on the bedside table and turned her attention back to the task before her. She leaned forward and looked down; it was a long way. A very long way. She'd never fallen that far before, even from a tree in her younger days. Her stomach clenched and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her grip tightened on the sill. Hermione forced her eyes open once more. A gentle breeze tickled the hair around her face.

Think about Harry, she told herself. The thought of him coming here to save her, playing right into the Dark Lord's hands, made her chest pound. She glanced down again. If she splattered herself against the ground, there would be no way to tell Harry she was alright and didn't need rescuing. There was no guarantee wandless magic would succeed. Hermione turned back to look into the room she'd been assigned. Her eyes lingered on the empty plate and tea mug on the bedside table. She sighed. _"They'll kill me."_ Draco's words echoed through her head. The ferret was as much a prisoner as she was and who was she to kill him in order to save Harry? He'd not exactly been unkind to her either. In fact, he'd made sure she was as comfortable as she could be. She swung her legs back over the sill with a curse and shut the window. There had to be another way.

Flinging herself back on the bed, she picked up _Wuthering Heights_ once more and began to read. It would clear her mind and maybe help her think of something else. Maybe she could write to Harry. Surely Draco would help her achieve that? He said himself that he didn't want Harry dead. She could write the letter and get him to send it via owl. She'd tell him not to come and rescue her on some foolish mission that he was bound to attempt. In fact, she could start that now. She placed the book on the bed and scanned the bookshelf. There were plenty of large volumes and she looked through them, trying to find one that had a suitable blank page at the back. It didn't take long.

By the time the door opened once more, she'd got most of what she wanted to say penned out. "What are you doing?"

"I need your help Draco." She said without looking up.

"Where did you get that?" he asked indicating the paper. She looked up and for the first time, felt a bit bad for defacing a book. She pointed to the damage and shrugged.

"I'm sorry but I can't let Harry come here for me."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. He sat on the end of the bed and pushed silvery-blond locks from his face. The small smile on his face and the way he agreed to help her without questioning what she was doing was heart-warming. She smiled back before she knew what she was doing.

"Can you send an owl with this attached?" she said as she held up the letter.

Slowly, Draco nodded, "I'll see what I can do." She handed him the piece of paper. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Can I have a cup of tea please?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll get one of the house elves to bring it. I'll see about a change of clothes as well," he added.

"Thank you." Hermione said. Draco turned to leave, "Oh. And Draco?"

"Yes?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Be careful."

He nodded and the door clicked shut behind him. There was nothing left to do for the moment but hope. She picked up the book again and returned to reading.

* * *

**My word, these chapters just keep flowing. Thank you dear readers for the follows/favs and comments. I do so love to see what your thinking and your guesses as to where this may be going. Keeps the muse speaking at the very least.**


	9. Chapter 9

Several hours and cups of tea later, Hermione found she was bored. There was only so much you could read in one day and _Wuthering Heights_ had lost its appeal. It was far too easy to draw a parallel between her own confinement and the captured life of Cathy Linton. She put the novel to one side and swung her legs off the bed; it was time to do a spot of snooping. Creeping to the door, she listened at it before opening it a fraction. There was no one to be seen so she tip toed into the hallway. The carpet was thick and it muffled her footsteps perfectly. She ducked into the doorway of the bathroom before taking another look around. Silence. Sucking in a deep breath, she darted along the hall and into the next doorway.

Hermione pressed her ear to the door; she couldn't hear anything so she tried the handle. It rattled but didn't give – it was locked. Shrugging, she moved on to the next one. Her heart pounded in her chest and she did her best to remove the grin from her face. This was fun. She had no idea what she was looking for but it was more interesting that sitting on her butt doing nothing. The next door gave under her pressure and she peered into the room. It was only a sitting room, in fact, it was the one Draco had seen her that first evening she had been here. She shut the door, she'd already seen that room and she wanted to see some more of the house.

Using all her caution, Hermione crept along the corridor once more. There was a large staircase leading down but despite her screaming curiosity, she decided to stick to this floor for the moment. The last thing she needed was to get lost in the grand house and get caught in her snooping. Approaching the next door, she touched it with her hand before leaning against it for a long listen. She couldn't hear any noise coming from behind it so she pushed the brass handle. It gave easily and she ducked inside. It was a bedroom. The owner was an avid quidditch fan and by the discarded clothing, magazines and other paraphernalia, it was Draco. Hermione shivered. The grin crept back onto her face; she'd never been in his room before. Ignoring the abandoned things on the floor, she passed her eyes over the shelves on the wall. There were no books on this shelf; instead it contained many personal items. Family pictures, the one of Draco standing with his father at a Quidditch match was rather fetching, however it was the one of him and his parents on a rollercoaster at a theme-park that made her smile the most. It was an ordinary photograph and the faces they were pulling were brilliant.

Hermione picked it up and looked at it for a long while. She remembered being so perfectly happy with her own family that she couldn't help but smile at it. How long would it be before she saw them again? Sighing, she replaced it and looked over the other knick-knacks on the shelf. She picked up a brass figurine of a wizard on a broomstick and began examining it.

"And exactly what do you think you are doing?"

Hermione froze caught holding the figurine half way between the shelf and her body.


	10. Chapter 10

Trembling, she replaced the figure and turned around. Stood in the doorway was Draco. "Thank god it's you," she said. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and pushed her hand through her thick hair. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Then what are you doing here?" he placed his hands on his hips and his frown deepened.

"I can't stay sat in one room all the time. I was bored."

"So you thought you'd come and have a rummage through my stuff?" he said. Hermione turned her gaze to the floor. When he put it like that it sounded so invasive. "What if my father had caught you sneaking around instead of me?" she swallowed at the very thought.

"He'd have probably hit me," she muttered.

"He has far worse things he can do that just hit you, especially if he catches you sneaking around. You don't want to walk into just any room in this house; you don't know what you'll find." Draco said. He dropped his hands to his sides and shrugged. "If you want to walk outside, I'll accompany you," he said.

"You… you'd do that for me?"

"Yeah. It'd piss my father off but he asked me to see to your care so there wouldn't be anything he could do about it." Draco said. Hermione smiled at that. "We won't be able to go far but I guess the fresh air will do us both some good."

"Thank you," she said. Draco stepped out of the doorway and waved her passed. Hermione did as he suggested and waited for her in the corridor. As soon as he joined her, he led her down the thickly carpeted stairs and into the main hallway on the ground floor. He placed a finger on her lips and guided her out the main entrance and onto the gravelled path that led away from the house.

The sun filtered through the thin layer of wispy cloud, covering the lawn in golden light. The warmth hit Hermione's skin and she instantly felt better. Draco strode along beside her as they crossed onto the lawn and walked around the side of the house. As they turned the corner, a large pond came into view. Hermione gasped. There were a few ducks floating on the tranquil water, large lily pads littered the surface and a few brilliant white flowers bloomed on the waterline. "It's beautiful!" Hermione said.

"Of course it is!" Draco said. He'd shoved his hands into his pockets and was ambling along just behind her, "This is Malfoy Manor," he added as though it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione didn't respond, instead, she walked over to the edge of the water and stared into the clear depths. A couple of golden fish darted across the surface, playing in the warm water. She sighed,

"It's a shame I had to see it under these circumstances," she said as Draco approached the water's edge.

"You'd never have agreed to come here otherwise." Draco replied.

"True," she said nodding. She stole a glance at her companion; he'd turned away and was looking back at the house.

"I sent your owl," he said. Hermione tensed. "It flew alright and I think it got past everything, but I can't be sure."

"Thank you," she said. That was the second time she'd thanked him today, seemed doing so was becoming a habit! Draco shrugged.

"Are we done out here?" he asked, his demeanour changed. A frown crossed his face, a deep scowl, one she'd seen on him daily at Hogwarts. She nodded. He stalked back towards the house and she followed, unable to remain in the brilliant sunshine.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was marched back to her room in silence. Draco had changed from companionable to distant and cool. He ignored her questions and practically threw her into the room. He spun on his heel and threw the door shut. It slammed shut with a loud bang. What followed was a scrapping sound and a muffled voice. He'd locked her in! Footsteps hammered away from the door but she waited a full five minutes to confirm what she suspected. Not only was the door locked, but the small shock that rocketed up her arm told her it was magically warded as well. Not that it needed to be, she was unable to disarm it! Her hands bunched into fists, her nails digging into her palms. She shook her head and dismissed the anger; it was fruitless and pounding on the door would only bring more trouble than it was worth.

There was nothing else to do. Hermione crossed the room and threw herself back on the bed. She picked up the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and began to read again. If nothing else, it passed the time. During this time, night fell and the lights came on automatically in the room. She didn't glance up. Only when a tapping at the window interrupted her did she look up. At the window, there was a snowy white owl. It tapped again and she rushed over to let the bird in. It fluttered onto the windowsill; there was a letter attached to its leg. Hermione hurriedly took it off and glanced around, she had nothing to pay the owl with. "Look, I don't have anything," she said as it nipped her finger, "Go down to the owlery if you're that hungry." The owl turned its head sideways before turning and fluttering off back into the night.

Hermione hurried to the light and pulled the envelope open. Inside, was a spidery handwriting that she would recognise anywhere. Harry!

"Don't worry, we know all about your capture. Rest assured that I will not be staging a rescue attempt, not alone at least. I have passed your message on to Dumbledore and we will liberate you from the cruelties of Malfoy Manor. Sit tight and remain where you are, we'll come for you in a couple of days."

Hermione swallowed. This wasn't what she wanted either. Had Harry not read the part about Voldemort being in residence here? Was he so keen to face him that he needed to put the entire army at risk for it? She shook her head and sank back down onto the bed. They were going to fall right into his trap and then it would all have been for nothing! She couldn't just sit here and wait to be rescued. No way! She crossed the room back to the window once more and threw it open all the way. She'd have to make a run for it. She swung up onto the window frame and sat down with her legs dangling out over nothing but air. When did her palms get so sweaty? Her heart thundered in her ears and she took a couple of deep breaths. What if her magic failed? What if it had gone completely and she was about to jump to her death? She looked down, it was a long way. No time like the present!

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pushed off from the windowsill with her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Cold air rushed passed Hermione as she fell from the window. Her stomach flew to her chest, her lungs gasped for air and her arms flailed a bit, as though she was trying to fly. All the while, the ground was rushing up to meet her. When she'd fallen from trees, she hadn't done anything to save herself, it had just sort of happened. She screwed her eyes shut against the rush of wind and hoped more than she ever had before, that her magic would save her.

She hit the ground with a thud. There was a crunch and searing pain shot up her legs. Her chest hit the ground and the wind was driven from her. Crack. Her head hit the floor and the world went black.

"Now that was a very silly thing to do." It was Draco's voice that she heard as the darkness cleared from her head. She didn't open her eyes however.

"Where…?" she whispered. Her voice was hoarse, even to her ears.

"Not the same room I had you in before, it seems the window is a bit faulty in there," he replied. She became aware of a cool towel being placed on her forehead, the twisting ache that was developing receded and she smiled a little. "I've put you in a little room on the ground floor of the house. Yes, there is a window, no, it doesn't open very far. Not that you'll be doing much with your current injuries," he added.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"Broken leg, fractured rib and some severe bruising as well, especially on your arms." Draco said. "And I believe my father would like to see you as well."

"Fuck!" Hermione said. Draco sniggered at her curse.

"He wants to know all about your attempts over the last few days. I am sure he'll be thrilled to know that the spell he devised has worked to thoroughly." Draco said. The tone of his voice implied that he did not approve of such a spell.

"How _did_ he do it?" Hermione asked. She opened her eyes finally and caught the look on Draco's face. "Oh come on, it's not like I can do anything about it is it?" she said. Draco sighed and turned away.

"I've already helped you enough Hermione. I don't like seeing you slapped and held captive like this but there are only certain things I can do. I can assist you in small ways where I know I'm not going to be caught but if…" he trailed off, letting her finish the thought instead. She knew he'd already but him at great risk but there was so much more she needed to know. Draco stood. "I'll send one of the house elves to see to you. You should be clean and in fresh clothes when my father arrives. Don't do anything to upset him, I'd hate for you to get hurt anymore." With that, he turned and left.

Hermione instantly began to think about her upcoming encounter with Mr. Malfoy. The last hadn't been the best meeting she'd ever had and the thought of seeing his sneering countenance again chilled her. Still, it was inevitable. She was in his house after all. Moments later, the house elf appeared and began preparing her for the coming interview.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's stomach lurched when the door opened. Lucius strode into the room. His silvery blonde hair was as straight as ever, his cold eyes flittered over the room before resting on her. There was a slight tug at the side of his mouth, giving him the look of a sneering gargoyle. Hermione swallowed. His cane clicked on the floor as he ambled over to the side of the bed. "I'm glad to see you didn't die during your fall," he said. His voice was soft, menacing. He dragged a chair over to the side of the bed and settled himself into it. "Well, explain yourself," he said.

"What did you expect me to do?" Hermione asked. Merlin, she should keep her tone soft, did she really want to make him angry? "I wasn't going to just sit there and wait, I had to do something."

"So you jumped out a window?"

"I've always been able to slow my falls before, even when I was a child," she replied. "I hoped it would do so again."

"Ahh!" Mr Malfoy's face lit up. A real smile graced his features but there was little warmth in it. His eyes were still as cold as ever. Hermione knew he was calculating how best to turn the new information to his advantage. "So, you've lost the ability to use even wandless magic!"

"It would seem so." Hermione spat.

"This is even better than I thought. So you felt nothing as you fell?"

"Only the wind rushing past me."

"And when you hit the floor?"

"Pain."

"Excellent. No tingle of magic at all?"

"Nothing." Hermione replied. "No fluttering in my fingers, no tingle in my toes and no fire in my chest either." She couldn't keep the bite from her words.

"This is perfect!" He practically jumped out his seat on hearing her report.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know but the question was asked before she could stop it.

"Now we can cure all the mudbloods." He looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course that's what he wanted, what the Dark Lord would want. Rid the world of the filth and then reshape it in their own way. Hermione rolled her eyes, it all seemed so clear now! Why didn't she think that before? "You're nothing but a squib now." Mr Malfoy laughed. He rose to his feet and laughed as though today was the best day in his life. Hermione closed her eyes but refused to let the tears that threatened to spill flow. There was no way she was going to cry in front of this tyrant. She heard the click of his cane as he walked away from the bed and the sound of the door closing as he left her alone. Only then, did she let her tears flow.

When the door opened again, it was Draco who stepped through. She knew her eyes looked puffy and swollen. "Did he hurt you?" Draco asked. He fell into the same chair his father had sat in crossed on leg over the other. Hermione shook her head.

"Not physically," she replied. "He told me what they're going to do."

"Cure the Mudbloods." Draco said.

"You knew?"

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you say something?" She pushed annoying curls out of her face and gave Draco her best glare. He wasn't fazed by it.

"Because, believe it or not, I _am_ a Death Eater. There are things I can't do, which includes betraying our secrets to anyone at a whim." Draco replied. "There's a right time for everything," he added. Hermione turned her face away from him. "Is there anything you need?" She shook her head.

"Just leave me alone," she muttered. She heard his loud sigh, his movement out of the chair and his footsteps away from her. The door closed softly. Tears trickled unchecked down her cheeks, she had no idea how she was going to get herself out of this mess.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, follows and messages about this story. I love hearing your thoughts about where you think this is going. Your continued support and kindness really fuels the muse and keeps me going.**

* * *

After she'd cried out her tears, Hermione sat up in bed. Curiously, she felt better. She was safe enough for the moment and comfortable. There was no pain, none at all. In fact… She lifted the covers and saw that aside from some bruising, there was no sign of her fall at all. Her leg was in good working order and her ribs were fine. While she was unconscious, she had been completely healed. Who had done such a thing? She glanced at the bedside table; there was an empty cup on it. She picked it up and instantly, a house elf appeared.

"Do you want something miss?" the small creature said. It wore a dirty off-white sack as clothing and glanced about nervously.

"Yes. Can you answer a question for me?"

"Of course." Hermione gestured to the chair next to her bed. The creature blinked.

"Oh sit down for Merlin's sake, I'm not going to harm you for it," Hermione said rolling her eyes. The creature looked from side to side before doing as she said.

"You'll have to be quick miss, if I'm gone for too long I'll get a thrashing."

"I didn't get your name."

"Minton."

"Minton, can you tell me, who tended to my wounds?" she asked.

"Young master did. Against the master's will too." Minton replied. Hermione opened and closed her mouth, "Was there anything else?"

"A glass of water would be nice," she whispered. The creature disappeared with a pop. Why would Draco do something like that for her? He was a Death Eater, a dark creature with no sense of what the right thing to do was anymore. There was no coming back from the acts he'd committed, was there? And yet, who else would have seen to her? Certainly not Mr Malfoy, he'd made his stance on her being very clear. There was no one else.

The house elf reappeared with a glass of water. He placed it on the bedside table, "Thank you."

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Can you get Draco for me please?" she asked. She brushed her hair back from her forehead and gave the house else a smile. He nodded and disappeared. She took the cup water and drained it. Now all she had to do was wait. Picking up her book once more, she turned to the page she had been reading and allowed herself to be distracted. The light began to fade and still she waited. Hermione placed her book to the side and sat up. Maybe she should get a shower while she was waiting.

When she returned, clean and in fresh clothes that had been brought to her by Minton, Draco was sitting in the room. Hermione looked over him, as if seeing him for the first time. Was he really so bad? Silvery blonde hair swept back from his high forehead and he had the same piercing gaze as his father, yet it was not so harsh. His features were not as hawkish as his father and his demeanour was less condescending. In fact, she went so far as to realise he was rather striking. She shook her head, no way; that was Draco Malfoy she was looking at. This was the Ferret that had tormented her and her friends for years at school, the boy who had called her Mudblood in front of everyone, who had made it very clear where her status was – beneath his shoe. Still, she couldn't help see him as an ally now and when he turned to look at her, she gave him her best smile. "You healed me!" she said.

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you do that?" she asked. She unwrapped her hair from the towel it was in and sat on the bed.

"Would you rather I didn't?" he said with a shrug.

"No, of course not." Hermione replied. "Did you get into a lot of trouble over it?"

"I got a shouting at but nothing I haven't had before." Draco said.

Hermione reached out her hand and took Draco's in hers. "Thank you," she said giving it a squeeze. Draco looked up at her and she smiled again. He returned the smile; the gesture made his eyes dance and caused a delightful yet slightly worrying ache to form in the bottom of her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

The moment Draco withdrew from the room, the place seemed to dull somehow. It was a silly thought really, the sun hadn't gone down and there were no clouds in the sky to cover it, yet the room wasn't as bright as it had been when he was in it. Hermione slumped back onto the bed and picked up _Wuthering Heights_ once more. She opened the novel but the words seemed to blend into one another, leaving her unable to concentrate and if she was honest, she didn't want to. There was only so much one could read before seeking alternative distractions after all! She pulled the letter from Harry from her pocket and unfolded the scrunched up piece of paper. He'd be coming soon, she knew it. Although there was not much she could do about it, she hoped he wouldn't do anything too rash. She also found herself hoping that Draco wouldn't find himself in harm's way either.

This would never do! There was no way she should even be bothered by that thought, not after everything he'd done to her in the past. That was just it though wasn't it? Those deeds belonged in the past. The last few days had proven much about the Ferret, he'd seen her fed, clothed and comfortable. He'd risked his life to assist her in sending a message as well as making sure her wounds had been healed when she'd flung herself from the window. He'd not just taken away her pain but fully healed her broken limbs. That took some doing! Hermione rolled her eyes at the direction of her thoughts. It was like being fourteen again, mooning after Viktor Krum once more, making a complete idiot of herself.

The door opened and her heart jumped in her throat, she spun her head to the door and knew she was wearing a silly smile on her face. It wasn't him, it was just Minton, "Why didn't you appear in the room?" she asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"Why bother when you're right outside it anyway?" Minton replied. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. Hermione's stomach rumbled.

"Can I have something hot to eat?" she said. She'd had nothing but sandwiches for the past few days and some hot soup would be perfect.

"Anything specific?"

"Chicken soup?" she said. Minton nodded and disappeared He reappeared a moment later with a tray carrying divine smelling soup and a bread roll. There was steam coming from both.

"Bread's fresh made." Minton said setting the food on the bedside table.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Anything else Miss?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and the creature disapperated. Hermione grabbed the tray and pulled it onto her lap. She tasted the soup; it was as delightful as it smelled. The bread was even better. The hot food sank into her stomach, warmth spread through her and for more than a minute, she was content. When she had finished, she set the tray back on the table and snuggled into the covers. She just began to doze when an almighty crash sounded from somewhere deep within the house. On her feet in a second, she rushed to the door and pressed her ear against it. Another bang forced her head back from the door. She yanked it open and strode into the corridor. The sound of heavy objects being hurled greeted her. Draco! Oh Merlin! What if… She refused to consider that and dashed along the corridor to his room. She yanked the door open, her eyes widened and her heart sank.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, reads and follows. I've never had a story this popular before and its really great to hear all your comments and thoughts. It's a real inspiration and spurs me on! Please continue to enjoy this and of course, let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Hermione wait!" Draco's voice followed her along the corridor but she didn't heed it at all. How could she have been so stupid? She stormed back into her room and threw the door shut. Hurling herself on the bed, she picked up her book and forced herself to focus on the words for more than five minutes. There was a pounding on the door, which she ignored. She needed a moment to compose herself, more than a moment in fact. There was no way she could let Draco know what she suspected to be true. The door burst open.

"Get out!" she shouted.

"No!" Draco replied, "This is my house and I'll go where I please!"

"I don't have to attend on you."

"No but you WILL listen to this."

"Why?" Hermione rolled off the other side of the bed, putting the furniture between her and Draco. She didn't trust herself to not do anything rash. Her fists clenched at her side. There was a bang from inside the house and she flinched.

"What you saw-"

"Don't tell me what I saw. I know what was going on."

"It's not like that at all." Draco protested.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione said. Her voice sounded scratched and thin. Irrational, yet she couldn't stop the words from flowing, "It was a silly school girl notion and there is no way I should have entertained the notion that you co-"

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, cutting her off. He'd stepped around the bed, there was nowhere for her to go.

"Pansy and you. It's so obvious. There she was, sitting on your bed all like she was at home." Hermione said. Blood flushed her cheeks red. Draco took a step closer.

"Pansy and I have been friends since we were first years," he shrugged. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "Hermione?" Draco said. His eyes lit up, she had to get out of there. Her breath came in short gasps and her heart was pounding. "Are you blushing?" This was even worse than before. She really had been an idiot! Willing the ground to swallow her whole, she turned away from Draco. Turning her face to the floor she mumbled something just to break the silence. Draco laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me!" she hissed spinning around to look him in the eye. "I've made a massive idiot of myself; I don't deserve your derision as well."

"Is that what you think of me?" he asked. There was no trace of mirth in his face now. Hermione sighed and shook her head. He took another step forward and the scent of his cologne hit her. She took a deep breath, savouring the sandalwood mingled with his natural masculine musk. Her knees trembled and he moved closer. "I'm glad," he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

Another crash sounded in the house, "What IS that?" Hermione asked.

"Just my parents fighting." Draco shrugged.

"I thought there was something terrible happening, I thought that…" she let her words trail off and resumed her search of the carpet. Her chest clenched. It would only take a slight raising of her arm and she would be able to touch him. She didn't. Her heart continued beating as though it was trying to burst through her chest. She glanced up through her lashes and watched as Draco fidgeted from one foot to the other.

"What did you think?" he asked. His voice was a slight rasp, nothing more.

"I thought that you'd been hurt," she whispered. Draco smiled then and shook his head.

"Don't tell me you've come to care about my welfare?" Draco said. Hermione glared at him but couldn't deny his words. They were true. The black shirt he wore was suddenly the most fascinating thing in the universe. It clung in the right places, hinting at a well-toned body underneath. As her eyes passed over him, his eyes wandered her, her cheeks heated up. She looked up into his blue grey eyes and gave a weak smile. He leaned forward, their noses almost touched. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, his soft mint scented breath brushed her cheek. Her heart stopped. There was a knock on the door.

"Damn it!" Draco hissed. He stepped back and whirled around. Hermione scampered across the bed and plonked herself in the chair. Pansy opened the door and Draco ushered her out, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts once more.


	17. Chapter 17

The room darkened and Hermione found herself alone once more and increasingly frustrated with the current turn of events. She'd never liked Pansy that much before but now her resentment flared onto the side of hatred. Hermione slumped onto the bed and toyed with the idea of reading again. She tried, Merlin knew she tried, but the words just blended into Pansy's face and all she wanted to do was scratch her eyes out. She snorted; she never thought she would live to see the day that she would be jealous over someone like Draco! Harry was going to have a right laugh at her expense and Ron would be disgusted. Poor Ron. She knew he had a bit of a thing for her but there was nothing about him that made her tingle the way Draco did.

The thought of him sent a shiver down to the small of her back and she smiled despite herself. This really was the silliest thing she'd ever done before. There was another colossal bang from the depths of the house and she jumped. They were getting louder. Hermione had no idea what they could be fighting about but it sounded catastrophic. It couldn't be pleasant, watching your parents fight each other like that.

Hermione missed the large window; the one in this room was small, high up and almost unreachable. At least it gave her some light but she missed gazing out of the other one. Anything to help whittle away the countless hours of her confinement, it had helped distract her from her boredom. She looked at _Wuthering Heights_ once more, there was nothing for it, she was just going to have to finish the damned book. She opened the yellowing pages and tried her best to focus.

She was interrupted by a tapping on the small window. She jumped off the bed and reached up on her tiptoes to the catch. Overstretching, she forced it open before slumping back down again. A minute owl darted in and fluttered around the room. It shot about erratically. Pig! It was Pig! Hermione nearly shouted with glee at seeing the small creature. She waited for him to settle before taking the note from his leg. She uncurled the scroll and read the message hastily.

_Tomorrow night, be ready. Ron_.

The writing had been written in a hurry but the few words on the page made her heart leap. She would be getting out of here! No more sitting about doing nothing, no more slaps, no more derision and no more Mr Malfoy. She'd be able to find out where her magic had gone and with a bit of luck, get it back! Pig fluttered around the room once more before vanishing out the window.

Hermione returned to the bed and picked the book up again. The words focused completely for her this time. The thought of getting out of this prison had sent her spirits soaring. A tap on her door brought them down again. Draco entered the room.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked. There was no bite in his words however, just a genuine enquiry. Hermione made a quick decision.

"Just this," she said holding up her book. Draco gave her a strange look.

"You have the strangest sense of humour"

Hermione did her best to smile, it was shit lying to him, especially when he made her heart flutter but he _was_ a Death Eater, there was no way she could tell him about the note. He settled into the chair next to the bed and leaned his head back, letting his eyes drift closed. Hermione swallowed and wiped her hands on the duvet. She picked up her book and resumed reading, trying her best to ignore the hard knot in the pit of her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco hadn't moved. He just sort of sat there with his eyes closed. His breathing was regular. Hermione thought he might even be asleep until he looked at her through narrow slits. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thinking."

"Does it hurt?"

"Don't be absurd."

"Well, you're pulling a face that makes it look like it's rather a strain," she said. Draco opened his eyes fully and looked at her. She wasn't sure if it was indignation or mirth on his face. She laughed. He opened his mouth to protest before descending into laughter himself. It was a rich noise, joy filled and genuine.

"So, come on, tell me, what are you thinking about?" Hermione said. She was still smiling.

"Nothing important." Draco said shaking his head.

"That's no fun!"

"It doesn't matter." Hermione shook her head, there was no point pressing the matter, he would tell her when he was ready. "What did the owl want?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione gasped. How had he known?

"Come on, I live here, nothing happens without the residents knowing about it. What did the owl want?" Draco was wearing his best smile but Hermione drew back regardless. She kept silent for a long while. Eventually, he spoke once more, "It's my life on the line too," he said.

"Alright," she said letting out a sigh, "It was Ron. He told me not to worry and that they'd be coming for me soon."

"When?" Draco asked.

"How can I trust you?" Hermione said. It ached deep inside to even consider the question, he looked at her in a way that no one had ever done before. It made her knees weak, her chest pound and a deep sense of anticipation build in her belly. However, this was bigger than just her and her feelings for him. The pained look on his face was like being punched in the gut.

"Have I done anything to make you doubt me?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No." She took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't betray you Hermione," he said.

"Tomorrow night," she said. She handed him the note, knowing that he would only ask for it if she didn't. "Don't make me regret telling you. I may not have magic any more but I'm still pretty good at hitting things."

"I know," Draco said absently rubbing the bridge of his nose. Hermione smiled, recalling the time she had hit him in their third year. "I still can't believe how easily you did it as well."

"Everything seems so simple looking back." Hermione said. Draco nodded and sighed. "Do you have the mark?" she asked. Draco simply rolled up his sleeve and showed her the skull and snake that had been branded into his skin. As she watched, the Dark Mark changed from black to a faint red. "Why is it doing that?" she asked.

"It burns a little; it's _his_ way of letting me know that I am wanted." Draco said. He rolled down his sleeve and stood up. Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped. "Don't worry, I won't say a word." With that, he took his leave of her. Hermione couldn't help be filled with the sense of foreboding as he shut the door. What if he _did_ tell everyone? She closed her eyes and swallowed. There was nothing she could do about that now. Instead, she settled into the duvet and picked up her book, intending to read until she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to all my new followers and the reviews too. I'm glad your enjoying this as much as I am. It's fun to write! Not sure if there are going to be many more chapters - things are sure reaching a fiery stage that's for sure.**

**Keep your thoughts coming, I love reading your comments. **

**I will address the length of my chapters. I try to keep them to 500-800 words as this means I can keep updating nearly daily rather than weekly. This is because I work a labour intensive job and short chapters allow me to get my half hour escapism when I finish work before collapsing into bed!**

**Well, enough from me, hope you like the latest chapter.**

* * *

Hermione was startled from sleep by a tremendous crash. She sat up and reached for her wand. It was instinct and she had it raised and aimed at the noise before she knew what she was doing. The room filled with dust and rubble; Hermione coughed as she inhaled a great lungful of dirty air. She flung her hand over her mouth and squinted into the gloom. "Hermione?" It was Ron.

She took a breath to speak but all that came out was a harsh cough. She spat out the brick dust that had got into her mouth, "I'm OK." She spluttered.

"Come on, we have to go," he said. She could make him out in the dark; he was nothing more than a shadowy figure outlined in the space where the window used to be. She stood and staggered over to the hole.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you as we move," Ron said. He stepped out onto the lawn and Hermione followed. The air was sharp around her; she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She was only wearing her school jumper and the night was cool. The fresh air cleared her lungs however and she was able to see clearly again.

"Oh Merlin!" she gasped, "What happened?" The beautiful lawn was torn to shreds, muck and dirt had been ripped up, turf was strewn in dishevelled piles across the ground and deep gouges had been torn through it. The flower beds she'd seen the other day had been reduced to shattered ruins. A bright flash illuminated the lawn and she saw the gash on Ron's forehead for the first time. "You're cut!"

"It's chaos out here." Ron said. He beckoned her onwards and they began picking their way over the ruined lawn. "We've got Aurors scattered all over the place, searching out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters but it's like they knew we were coming."

"They used me as bait." Hermione said. Ron nodded. They dodged around a particularly large hole. There was another flash and a huge bang behind them. Hermione ducked, the air was filled with smoke. "What was that?" They both turned around and stared, wide-eyed, at the house. A large explosion rocketed through the upper floor, the roof was flung outward and the Dark Mark appeared above it.

"Come on!" Ron said tugging on her arm. Hermione was frozen to the spot. What if Draco was inside that house? She took a step back. "What're you doing?" She ignored Ron, she had to find him, there was so much more she needed to say to him. Too many things left to do. Her heart skidded about in her chest as she cut to the right of the house, following the bright flashes. They led her to their logical conclusion.

There were wizards and witches fighting all over the place. Duels were taking place between Death Eaters and Aurors, some she knew and some she didn't. There was more than one body lying on the ground as well. These she avoided. She was busy scanning the fight taking place in front of her when she felt a sharp point at her shoulder, "Well, look what I found!" came the smooth voice of Mr Malfoy. "Still missing your magic?" he asked. He was so close she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She shuddered but refused to answer.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see someone large looming up to them. She swallowed, "Shame it had to end this way really, I could really have had some fun with you." He took a step back. Hermione closed her eyes. This was going to hurt. There was a second of silence; a brief moment of agony stuck her before the world went black


	20. Chapter 20

A sharp crack brought Hermione back to consciousness. She was still outside; it was dark save for the flashes of spells and the scent of sulphur and fire hit her nose. She glanced round; Malfoy had moved away, he was now engaged in a fight with another wizard. It was Ron. Hermione swallowed, there was no way Ron would be able to best Malfoy in such a fight. She had to help. But How? Without magic she was effectively… What was that? She bent down and saw something lying among the debris. It was a piece of wood. A bit of ruined timber from the house! Hefting it into her hands it felt perfect.

She turned and saw Malfoy going after Ron. Ron was hurling spells left right and centre but there really was no form to it. He was panicking. And rightly so. Who wouldn't when an expert like that was after them? Hermione stalked across the grass, creeping up behind him. "Hey!" she said. Her words were lost under a colossal explosion. "Hey, Malfoy," she screamed. This time, there was no ignoring her. Malfoy turned as he heard his name. Hermione swung the wood with everything she had. She screwed her eyes shut and spun the wood towards him. She felt it connect and heard a sickening crunch.

When she opened her eyes, Malfoy was lying on the ground, blood oozing from his left temple. "Nice one!" Ron said with a gasp.

"Got what he deserved." Hermione said. She didn't let go of the wood.

"Come on, we have to go." Ron said.

"No."

"We can't help here." Ron grabbed hold of her sleeve and tried to pull her away. She shook her head.

"You don't get it, I have to find Draco."

"What?" Ron's confused expression made her heart wrench but there was no way she was going to leave Draco behind in this.

"I don't have time to explain now. Help me!" she said. She didn't wait for an answer; instead she turned and scampered back across the grass, desperately trying to find the one who had helped her so much. She kept the piece of wood in her hand just in case but everyone was too busy with their own skirmishes to pay her much attention. She picked her way through the battlefield, looking desperately for the blond hair that made him so distinctive. Then she saw him. He was flying backwards, a burst of white light propelling him away from someone. Her eyes widened as he crashed into the ground. He didn't move. "NO!" she shrieked.

Hermione dashed over to where he'd landed. There was blood on his forehead and dirt covered his face. She abandoned the wood, placing at her side. Trembling, she placed her hand on his chest. He was still breathing. She let out a sigh and shook his shoulder. A cough erupted from him and his pale eyes drifted open. "You're not going to let me sleep are you?" he whispered.

"What?" Hermione frowned. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. There was another crash to their left.

"I thought th-"

"More concerns for my welfare?" he smirked. He was so infuriating! Hermione snorted. Then she glanced around at the carnage that was happening, all around them were injured witches and wizards. When they were face down on the ground like that, did it matter whose side they were on? They were all just pawns used in a greater game. Before she had chance to think about it, she grabbed hold of Draco's collar in both fists, yanked him forward and crashed her lips onto his. There was a gasp of surprise from him before he relaxed. Draco's arm curled around her waist and he returned her kiss with equal passion. When he nipped her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and his tongue invaded, exploring her more thoroughly. Needing no encouragement, Hermione did the same, relishing in his sweet, battle worn, taste.

"Eugh!" Ron's voice came from behind them. Hermione broke the contact and flushed scarlet. "Tell me you didn't just kiss the Ferret!" he said.

"Don't be an idiot Ron," she replied turning her head slightly. "Can you stand?" she asked Draco. He nodded and they both did so.

"Weasley," Draco said.

"What?"

"Turn around." Ron gave him an incredulous look before rolling his eyes and doing so. Draco then grabbed hold of her once more, pulled her hard against him and gave her mouth the most insistent kissing of her life. His mouth was softer than ever she imagined, his touch, though passionate, wasn't brutal and the way he moaned into her threatened to make her knees turn to water. Sparks shot through her belly and she leaned into him.

"Stop it you two, we have to move." Ron said. He hadn't turned to look at them. Hermione broke the contact reluctantly, she took Draco's hand and together, the three of them dashed back the way they'd came, away from the battlefield and towards safety.


	21. Chapter 21

Once they'd reached the safety of the treeline, Ron slowed to a walk. All three of them were breathing hard and the change of pace was welcome. "Mind filling me in?" Ron asked Hermione. He nudged his head towards Draco. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and sighed.

"It's all a bit strange." Hermione said.

"You're telling me."

"Mind not talking about me like I can't hear?" Draco said.

"Sorry." Hermione said squeezing his hand, "I'll tell you everything soon Ron."

Ron nodded and they walked on in complete silence. They reached a clearing and stopped. There were a few wizards and witches there already, "This is our regroup point. We're going back to Hogwarts as soon as everyone gets here." Ron said. Hermione looked around and saw McGonagall walking over to them.

"Hermione, thank goodness you're safe," she said. Hermione nodded, "I think you three should go back now," she said.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We've got what we came for," McGonagall said. She raised her wand in the air and sent out a brilliant red flare. "That will bring them all back. We'll be right behind you." She motioned for them all to grab hold of a portkey and within seconds, they were standing in the entrance hall to Hogwarts. When Hermione saw who was waiting for them, her face paled.

"It's alright, he's one of us." Ron said. She looked into the hard black eyes of Snape and swallowed.

"My office, now," he snapped. With a flurry of black cloth, he spun on his heels. They had no choice to follow. The walk to the dungeons was a swift one. As soon as they were there, Snape gestured for them to sit. Hermione finally let go of Draco's hand when she collapsed into a chair. He sat beside her, his presence gave her strength. Snape made sure they were comfortable before leaving them for a moment. Hermione shivered. Draco pulled out his wand and lit a fire in the grate, to which Hermione smiled appreciatively. The warmth filled the room and she let her eyes drift closed. The door opened again and in stepped Snape, McGonagall and Harry. "You don't need to be here Draco." Snape said. Draco didn't move.

"Yes he does." Hermione replied. Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing; instead he settled behind his desk and waited. Hermione took a deep breath, "They took my magic from me," she blurted.

"Eloquent as ever, Miss Granger." Snape said. She shot him a glare but refrained from responding.

"I don't know how they did it but I know why. The Death Eaters wanted two things, one was to use me as bait to get Harry and the other was as a part of an experiment. They aim to cure the world of Half-bloods and Muggleborns. It worked completely," she said. She swallowed hard, biting back the tears that now threatened to consume her. "I even threw myself from a window to try uncontrolled magic. I failed."

Draco brushed the tips of his fingers against hers; she remembered his kindness and smiled at him. "The only reason I healed was because of Draco. He also enabled me to send you the messages and succeeded in keeping me safe while I was confined in his home," she said. McGonagall had pulled out her wand while she had been talking and was hastily muttering spells. Hermione felt the touch of magic on her skin and shut her eyes. She'd never be able to do that again.

"Who cursed you?"

"Draco's father." Hermione replied. "I have to confess something about him too," she said. "I may have assaulted a senior wizard." She turned her gaze to the floor.

"What?" Snape asked.

"Not magically. I may have whacked him in the face with some wood and knocked him out. He was going after Ron and I had to do something," she said. Draco looked at her sideways and Ron was outright smiling. Harry clapped her shoulder. She looked around at McGonagall and swallowed, "Can I get my magic back?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about my dear. According to the diagnostic spells I have just cast, you're as potent as you ever were," she said. Hermione frowned. She didn't feel anything within, no spark, no fire, nothing. She dropped Draco's hand, pulled out her wand but there was no change in sensation. Tentatively, she lowered it to Snape's desk and swallowed.

Banishing all thoughts from her mind, she waved her wand over a piece of blank parchment and uttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." At first, nothing happened but then, slowly, ever so slowly, the parchment began to rise. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "When… How did…?"

"I believe that you were tricked using a very subtle curse," Snape said, "The caster places a blanket over a section of the mind, which leads the victim to believe what they're told. Effectively, you were shielded from your magic because you believed it had been removed. It's a particularly dark branch of magic."

"How did I break it?" she asked. Snape's eyes flickered from her to Draco and back again.

"I'm not going to grace that with a response Miss Granger." Hermione turned to Draco and looked straight into those lovely grey eyes of his. They smiled at each other. Behind them, Ron made a gagging noise and Harry snorted, "Please refrain from mooning over each other in my office," Snape said. McGonagall coughed.

"It's been a trying day for all of us," she said, "You need to be examined in the infirmary Hermione, you too Draco," she said noticing the cut on his head for the first time, "When you're given a clean bill of health, we'll have to look at keeping you both safe." Hermione nodded. "Do you think you can make it on your own?" she asked. With another nod, Hermione stood, so did Draco.

"Thank you," she said. "All of you." Her friends and the two professors muttered and expressed how good it was to have her back. With that, she and Draco left the room and turned towards the infirmary.

"Slow down," Draco said from behind her, "There's no real rush is there?" he asked.

"I guess not." He picked up her hand once more and they walked in silence for a moment, "I'm really sorry about your dad." Hermione said eventually.

"Don't worry about that." Draco said. He stopped walking and tugged on her arm. She stopped too and turned to face him.

"Thank you for everything," she said. He didn't respond verbally, instead pulled her against him and pushed a hand through her curly hair. His hand cupped her cheek and his mouth captured hers in a soft, tender kiss. She returned it, gently increasing the pressure on his lips with hers. For the moment, it was enough for them both. They were safe and they had each other.

* * *

**And that's that folks.  
**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my stoy. It has been a really fun tale to write and I'm flattered that so many of you have enjoyed reading it.**

**I have plenty more Harry Potter story ideas brewing as well so please feel free to check out some of those works too.**

**Thanks again**

**Lu**

**X**


End file.
